Taylor
by LadyofAnime
Summary: Tyson's cuz comes along and she's kinda...special, in a good way. When she gets kidnapped by "Dart" the Bladebreakers have to get her back and get out ALIVE! First fic, all rules apply.
1. Meeting Taylor

Taylor

Summary: Tyson's eccentric, tomboyish, cousin, Taylor, joins up with the Bladebreakers just after the last match in the Russian Tournament. They all plan to have a normal life after that, but Kai suspects there is something strange about Taylor. Then a beautiful, mysterious, new blader shows up and beats Tyson in a beyblade match, only because Tyson was too busy drooling over her! But when Taylor is kidnapped by a person named Dart, the Bladebreakers have to figure out who Dart is, rescue Taylor and make it out of Dart's castle alive. 

Couples: TayMax, one-sided TayKai, and hints of MaRei. 

Other stuff: I'll give you a bio of Taylor right here.

Name: Taylor Rukino

Age: Same as Bladebreakers

Gender: Female

Height: 5' 2"

Eyes: Brown, Slightly Crooked Glasses

Hair: Dark Brown, Long, usually up in a ponytail

Character Traits: Optimism to match Tyson's, cheerfulness to rival Max's, weirdness equal, um, lots of people, and the only one brave enough to touch Kai! Gasp! Gets purposely over-emotional, and confuses easily on purpose. Likes to read, write and annoy people. Doesn't blade. Is almost impossible to get down. Hugs people who make her happy. Often makes pointless and/or off the subject comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or anything related to it 'cept this fic, future fics, Taylor and Dart.

Rated PG for Action/Peril Sequences, slight blood and Sensual Content.

First fic, all rules apply, so be nice. Please…*puppy eyes* (A/N: For anyone who likes Teen Titans and has seen Nevermore, remember the sad Raven? Yeah kinda like that.) Anyway, on to the story.

Prologue: Meeting Taylor

Knock, knock.

Rei and Mariah looked over towards the door.

"Come in," said Mariah.

"Special delivery for Rei Kon," said a girl, opening the door and peering inside the hospital room.

There was a boy with extremely long black hair and yellow, cat-like eyes lying on the hospital bed. Beside the bed sat a girl with similar eyes, pink hair and a hairbow that made it look like she had cat ears. 

The girl who knocked held a vase full of flowers in one arm. She walked over to the bedside table and put the flowers down. There was also a card with a tiger on the front. On the inside, it said, 'Rar!' and then in print, 'I saw the match between you and Bryan . Hope you recover fast, I'd love to see you blading again soon . -Taylor.'

"Who are you?" asked Mariah.

"Taylor's the name, being annoying's my game," said the girl, winking.

Just then, the beyblade match came on the TV.

"Ooh! Tyson and Tala are beybattling next!" squealed Taylor. "Can I stay here and watch with you?" 

"Um, sure," said Rei.

"And by the way Rei," Taylor gave him a sidelong glance and smiled. "I never knew you had so much poofy hair."

Rei and Mariah: *sweatdrop*

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" asked Mariah.

"No," said Taylor, looking insulted herself. "Just a pointless comment."

On the TV screen, Tala and Tyson were beybattling in the Blizzard Bowl. At the last second, Tyson turned the tables on Tala and won the first round.

"Oh yeah!" yelled Taylor, jumping in the air and pumping her fist.

"Hey!" cried Mariah. "We have a recovering person in the room, you know!"

"Oh sorry," said Taylor. *sweatdrop*

"Um, thanks for the flowers," said Rei.

Taylor flourished a bow.

"You're welcome," she said. "When I watched that first cheap shot, my mouth dropped open and stayed like that for three whole minutes. Then I started raving about how evil and low that- that- BRYAN is."

Taylor spat the name out like moldy spinach.

"Great! Now I've gone and gotten myself started. I'm going to be ranting about this all day. I need duct tape."

Just then, a doctor came in, checked Rei, and announced him fit to be released from the hospital.

"C'mon! We gotta hurry before the second round begins!" said Taylor, excitedly.

Taylor followed happily, carrying her flowers, as Mariah slowly led Rei to the waiting room, where Mr. Dickinson was waiting with a ride. He ushered Rei and Mariah into the car.

"Hey! Mr. D!"

"Oh, Taylor! It's wonderful to see you again."

"You know Mr. Dickinson?" questioned Rei.

"Sure I do!" said Taylor, turning to Mr. Dickinson. "Can I have a ride?"

"Oh, of course! To the beystadium!"

"How do you know Mr. Dickinson?" asked Rei.

"My cousin's a blader and he has friends in high places," said Taylor, winking. "Just wait 'til we get to the stadium and I'll introduce you." She winked again.

About a minute later, the car stopped in front of the stadium. Taylor jumped out and ran inside to reclaim her seat. She was amazed to see the whole arena trapped in a giant iceberg. However, the battle was still being broadcasted onto the big screen. Taylor could see the wind biting at Tyson's face. Wind? In an iceberg? 

"When our bit-beasts collided, we ripped a hole in the time-space continuum," Tala explained coldly.

On the big screen, Dragoon was lying on its side on the ice.

"It looks like we have a winner for the second round!" said AJ Topper.

"It's over," said Emily, gloomily.

"Guys, we can't give up on Tyson so soon," said Michael. "He can still win it in the third round."

"Emily's right," said Mrs. Tate. " We have to be realistic. This battle is over."

"NO! I REFUSE TO BE REALISTIC! TYSON'S GOING TO WIN, BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

The All Starz stared up at the girl who was on her feet, staring determinedly at the big screen.

"It looks like we're ready for the third and final round!" said AJ.

The two competitors launched their blades. Taylor noticed the smile on Tyson's face.

"Yes! This thing is in the bag!" she said.

The stadium watched as Tala combined all the bit beasts into one giant fireball.

Tyson faltered but recovered quickly.

"Dragoon! Final Attack!!"

Bursts of energy shot out from the fireball and hit Dragoon. However, he got back up and charged like it was nothing.

"How is this possible?! My power should have taken care of your bit beast long ago!"

"That's 'cause you're not just taking on Tyson," said Kai. "We work as a team, so when you battle one of us, you're battling all of us!"

"Yeah! Let's take him DOWN!"

Dragoon charged into the fireball. It diminished quickly. Bit beasts were flying everywhere, back into their original blades, and the iceberg was shattered. 

"The new Beyblade Champion is…Tyson!"

"YES! OH YEAH! WOHOO! GO TYSON! OH MY GOSH, YOU ROCK! YES! GO TYSON, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, NOT REALLY, BUT GO ANYWAY! WOHOO!"

Taylor ran down the rows, vaulted herself over the low wall, and ran over to Tyson and started rejoicing.

"TYSON! OH MY GOSH! YOU WERE BRILLIANT! TOTALLY AMAZING!"

Max and Kenny stared at the girl who was talking top speed to Tyson.

"Umm, Tyson," said Kenny. "Do you know her?"

"Of course he does!" cried Taylor. "We've known each other since before this guy was potty-trained!"

Taylor turned to Rei and Mariah with a big smile on her face that showed she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Rei, Mariah, meet my cuz', Tyson."

"Guys," said Tyson, to the others, "Meet Taylor, my cousin."

"Hey Tyson, guess what! I'm coming to stay with you guys, 'cause my mom and dad are going to Brazil!"

Taylor started freaking out about Tyson being one of the Beyblade Champions.

"Oh yeah! Here we go! Don't mess, don't mess, don't mess with the best, 'cause the best don't mess. Don't fool, don't fool, don't fool with the cool 'cause the cool don't fool. Don't mess with the best, don't fool with the cool, from the east to the west, Bladebreakers are the best!"

"Hey Tyson," called Kai. "Since the Tournament is over, the Bladebreakers don't exist anymore." He held up his launcher. "So how 'bout that beybattle you owe me."

"Right here, right now," said Tyson.

"Hey what about me?" said Michael.

"I'd also like to challenge the new Beyblade Champion," said Robert.

Hundreds of bladers gathered around Tyson.

"C'mon Tyson," said Emily. "Bring it on."

Tyson chuckled.

"OK bladers! Get ready!" yelled AJ Topper. "3, 2, 1! LET IT RIIIIIIIP!


	2. Chelsea

Ok, so I haven't gotten any reviews yet. *sniffsniff* But I shall valiantly continue this fic for the sake of my sanity. Here's chappie one, hope you like.

Chapter One: Chelsea

Ding-dong.

"I'll get it!" said Tyson. He ran to the front door. Rei, Max and Kenny were standing on the doorstep.

"Oh hey you guys!" said Tyson.

"Tyson! C'mon!" said Chief.

"Why? I haven't finished my cereal," cried Tyson.

"Tyson, you're such a dork," said Taylor, suddenly appearing around a corner with her intense brown eyes. "It's 4:00 in the afternoon!"

"Hey, I was hungry! And cereal's easy to make!"

Taylor was staying at Tyson's house for a few weeks because her parents were on a business trip to Brazil. Her parents were foreign commissioners and were always traveling and Taylor got sick of it when she was about 10, so now whenever Mr. and Mrs. Rukino had to travel, Taylor stayed with her fave cuz' Tyson.

"They've just installed a blading dish in the park!" said Max, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah and we want to get there before the place gets too crowded," said Rei.

"C'mon Ty," said Taylor, pulling Tyson's shirtsleeve.

"'Old a minuthe, Tay!" said Tyson, slurping up the last of his milk. He left the plate on the table along with a scribbled note that said he was hanging out with Taylor and his friends and rushed outside.

"OK! Let's go!"

They walked the three blocks to the park and found the blading dish to themselves. Taylor spotted Kai in the shadows, leaning against a tree.

"Hey Kai!" she said, waving.

Kai looked up and saw the other Bladebreakers and Taylor by the new dish. Taylor smiled at him and beckoned him into the sun. 

"Hi!" said Taylor happily. She gave Kai a big hug. He stiffened. The most peculiar feeling crept over him. It was kinda uncomfortable having a girl you barely knew hug you. If she wasn't a girl, he would've hit her. (Actually, if she wasn't a girl, she wouldn't be hugging him.) He'd never been hugged by anyone before.

"Wow!" said Max, awed.

"What?" said Taylor.

"Your cousin sure has some guts," remarked Rei.

Suddenly a beyblade flew past Tyson's face, narrowly missing his nose. The blade flew up and a girl caught it. She flipped her long purple hair behind her back and stared at the Bladebreakers with cold, glittering black eyes. She looked a lot older than them, probably 16 or 17. 

Tyson: *drool*

The girl spoke in a quiet, hard voice.

"Me. You. Beybattle. Now."

Tyson: *drool*

Taylor stared at Tyson.

"Well that's a first," remarked Taylor. "The only time I've seen him drool like that is when there's an all you can eat buffet at his fave restaurant. And besides, that girl isn't worth staring at."

The corner of the girl's mouth twitched and her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Uh Tyson," said Rei, waving his hand in front of Tyson's face.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" 

Taylor knocked on Tyson's head.

Tyson: *drool*

"Hey Tyson," said Max. "She wants to challenge you to a beybattle."

"Huh? Oh right! I knew that," said Tyson, suddenly snapping out of it.

"Anyway, 3,2,1! Let it riiiiip!"

"Dragoon!"

"Feyrin!"

Dragoon emerged to face a black snake-like bit beast.

The mystery girl flipped her hair over shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes at Tyson.

"Don't lose your concentration, Tyson," instructed Kai.

"Yeah! Stop drooling and start winning!" shouted Taylor.

Tyson: *drool*

"Feyrin! Earthquake Attack!"

Feyrin charged at Dragoon just as the ground suddenly stared shaking, which knocked Dragoon off balance and gave Feyrin the chance to flip him neatly on his side.

"And the winner is um…what's your name?"

"Chelsea," said the girl who had picked up her blade and was walking away.

"Chelsea!"

"Huh? Did I win?" said Tyson.

"No Tyson, you lost," said Taylor.

"What!? How?! How could the Beyblade Champion lose!?"

Taylor grabbed hold of Tyson's head and turned it towards the retreating figure named Chelsea.

Tyson: *drool*

"Oh brother," said Taylor, "maybe we could stick you in the front yard and use you as a fountain." 

She grabbed Tyson by the ear and started dragging him off somewhere.

"Hey," said Max. "Where're you going?"

Taylor shrugged.

"Somewhere to hang out…the mall!"

"I've been meaning to check out the new blade parts store, but haven't gotten around to it," said Kenny, walking after Taylor.

"Hey wait for me, Chief!"

Max ran to catch up to them. Rei looked toward Kai.

"Humph," he said and walked after the other Bladebreakers.

Dart listened to the conversations behind her fade.

'They don't even know what's coming,' she thought. 'Soon they'll pay for what they did. I will avenge my father.'

She stepped behind a tree and pulled out a beaker full of a blue liquid. She shook it gently.

"The girl will be first."

When they got to the mall, Taylor immediately headed for a toy store. She squealed.

"Oh wow! Look at this!"

Taylor held up a giant stuffed snow tiger. She shoved the giant tiger into Rei's arms.

"Hold that for me. Ooh!"

She squealed again and grabbed a large blue dragon.

"Hold this," she said, pushing the large dragon at Tyson. It caught Tyson unawares and knocked him over.

"Wow! Neat!"

Taylor grabbed a large mouse doll. It's tail curved, ending in a computer plug-in and it had lines on its head, suggesting computer mouse buttons. 

Taylor handed the doll to Kenny, almost knocking his laptop out of his hands.

"Careful!" cried Chief.

"Ooh!"

Taylor jumped onto a big, um...Draciel-like creature and squeezed it.

"Wow!" said Max.

She shoved the doll into Max's outstretched arms and looked around, apparently looking for something. She ran down the isles, her eyes darting up and down the shelves. 

"It's not here!" she cried. Her deep brown eyes lit up. She jumped into a huge pile of stuffed animals. Dolls flew over the Bladebreakers' heads.

"Ah HA!" she cried.

The only part of Taylor that was visible was her head, which was peeking over a massive red bird-of-prey.

"Here ya go!" she said, handing the stuffed animal to Kai, who looked startled.

She smiled at his surprised look.

"I didn't want you to feel left out," she said, smiling wider.

"Hey, Tay," said Tyson, who had finally got out from under the blue dragon. "How are you going to pay for all these?"

Taylor looked a bit downcast. Just then, the store manager came out from a door marked "Employees Only." He gasped.

"Who has done THIS!?"

A perfect pyramid of stuffed animals sat in the front window. On the top, a butterfly doll balanced on the tip of a puppy doll's nose.

"I did that! It was me sir," said Taylor, proudly.

Kenny peered around the giant mouse doll and looked at the animal pyramid.

"How did you do that?!" he cried. "That should be against the laws of physics!"

"It would have taken my employees HOURS, maybe even DAYS, to have organized and stacked those stuffed animals! And you have done it in less than a minute! You, my dear, have just saved me a big bundle of money! For that, I'll give you 75% off anything you buy."

"Wow," said Rei, walking out of the store with the snow tiger in hand, well, actually, under arm. "To think all these giant stuffed animals cost you only 20 bucks!"

"Where are you going to put all these?" asked Chief. "No one would have enough room in their bedroom for all these."

"Oh, they're not for me," said Taylor. "They're for you guys!"

"Wow! Thanks!" said Max. "Tyson, your cousin is awesome!"

"You guys earned 'em!" said Taylor, hugging each of them in turn.

"Hey! Let's get some ice cream!" said Tyson.

"Ooh! Mint-chocolate chip for me!" cried Taylor.

"I want cookies and cream!" said Max.

"Just plain strawberry, please," said Kenny.

"Chocolate please," said Rei.

Kai said nothing.

"What do you want Kai?" asked Taylor, tilting her head and smiling at him.

Kai looked up into her big, brown eyes, which were magnified by her glasses.

"...Vanilla...please..."

__

'There it is again,' thought Kai. _'That funny feeling in my stomach. It always happens around her. There's something strange about her.'_

"So, who's paying?" asked Tyson.

Everyone, 'cept Kai, looked at him expectantly. Suddenly, he saw a flash of purple. 

Tyson: *drool*

Everyone looked at what Tyson was drooling at. The mysterious Chelsea was staring right back at them from the inside of a small Pay-less Shoe Source.

"Oh it's just that Chelsea girl again," said Taylor dismissively. "C'mon Tyson, you're paying for the ice cream."

"Sure...yeah...whatever."

Review, review! Someone please review! Waaaaaaaa! No one likes me! Ok, so I'm melodramatic. Yeah tell me what you guys think, be honest, but nice. NO FLAMES! Please.

SEEYA!

-LadyofAnime


	3. Captured

Yeah, hi! I know I haven't posted in a very, very, very, long time, but my laptop was on the fritz and my dad had to fix it. I hope those of you who reviewed, by the way, thanks a lot, you made me feel loved, (and a special thanks 2 sharddetect), are still being faithful 2 my story. I've been chewing my nails off waiting 4 my computer to be fixed. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: Captured  
  
Dart peered through a window at the happy group. 'The girl will be the first to go. No one insults me and gets away with it.' The group headed towards a near-by ice cream shop. Dart moved casually after them.  
  
Kai looked back. Someone was following them. He was sure of it.  
  
"What's the matter Kai?" asked Tyson.  
  
"We're being followed," he said.  
  
Rei looked back. He did feel slightly...watchful.  
  
"Oh guys," said Taylor, petting their stuffed animals. "You guys are just being paranoid."  
  
"Maybe we should go home," said Kenny. "Every time Kai predicts something, it usually ends up being true."  
  
"Alright then," said Max. "Let's go."  
  
The Bladebreakers threaded their way through the crowd.  
  
"Hey, where's Taylor?" said Kai.  
  
"She was right behind me a minute ago," said Max.  
  
"She probably saw something she wanted to buy and stopped to look at it," said Tyson.  
  
"C'mon," said Rei. "We should look for her."  
  
"She shouldn't be too far behind," said Kenny.  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
"Hey, Tay!"  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
"Taylor! You here?"  
  
"Taylor, where are you?!"  
  
"I don't see her," said Max.  
  
"She couldn't have just disappeared," said Kenny.  
  
"Aw, how much trouble can she get into," said Rei. "It's only been a half hour."  
  
"You obviously don't know Taylor."  
  
"Well, we just can't leave without her."  
  
"But we looked everywhere."  
  
"Hey guys, what're we doin'?" said a high-pitched girly voice.  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
Taylor was tucking something into her pocket.  
  
"What's that?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Nothing," said Taylor.  
  
"No, really what is it?"  
  
"No, really, it's nothing."  
  
"We were looking for you!" cried Max.  
  
"Well, I was looking for you guys," said Taylor.  
  
"Sheesh! This was a total waste of time."  
  
"We were worried about you," said Kai.  
  
"What for? I'm 13 years old, I think I can handle myself."  
  
Taylor spun around and slipped on some melted ice cream. Luckily, Max caught her.  
  
"Sure you can handle yourself real well."  
  
"Thanks Maxie, and you just shut your mouth Tyson."  
  
"C'mon guys, let's go home," said Kenny.  
  
"Coming, Chief."  
  
The boys headed towards the nearest exit but Taylor stayed behind a little ways. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and stuck something in her face. A sickly sweet aroma drifted into her nose and she went limp immediately.  
  
"Hey, where's Taylor?"  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"Does she always get lost like this?"  
  
Tyson spotted a policeman and walked up to him.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, my cousin's missing, could you help us find her?" said Tyson.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Taylor Rukino."  
  
The policeman spoke into his walkie-talkie.  
  
"We have a lost child named Taylor Rukino, please call her to the front desk."  
  
"Will a Taylor Rukino please come to the front desk?"  
  
The Bladebreakers followed the policeman to the front desk.  
  
"Any Taylor?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but no Taylors have shown up at all," said the lady at the front desk. Suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Oh," the lady turned to the boys. "Is one of you named Tyson?"  
  
"That's me," said Tyson, raising his hand.  
  
"It's for you," she said, handing the phone to him.  
  
Tyson took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The voice on the other end was quiet, but hard.  
  
"Do not seek further help from the authorities. I've got your little cousin. If you want her back, you'll have to come and get her. Do not call the police, if you do, I'm afraid your little cousin won't ever see the light of day again. You've got three hours, starting now."  
  
The dial tone buzzed in Tyson's ear.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Rei.  
  
"I-I just...forgot," stammered Tyson. "Taylor left to go back home, yeah, thanks for your help mister."  
  
He ran off.  
  
"Tyson! Wait!"  
  
The others followed him.  
  
"Tyson, what are you doing!?" said Max.  
  
"Someone's kidnapped Taylor," said Tyson.  
  
"What!?"  
  
Just then, a small toy airplane landed nearby. Attached to it, was a small piece of paper that had a bunch of letters and numbers written on it. 'D-H- C-E B-D-20-8 1-22-5 19.'  
  
"What does it mean?" said Kenny, looking around Tyson's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "But we've only got three hours to figure it out."  
  
Everyone gathered around Kenny. They were in Tyson's room. Kenny was sitting at the desk, typing away at his laptop and talking to Dizzi.  
  
"I don't know Chief," said Dizzi. "It doesn't make any sense to me at all."  
  
Kai pointed.  
  
"This part here looks like it might be a combination to a lock."  
  
"I thought of that already," said Kenny exasperated.  
  
"It just looks like a bunch of numbers and letters all mixed up," said Rei.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
They turned towards Tyson, who was lying on his back on his bed.  
  
"Who would kidnap Taylor? I mean, I already know why."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Sure! It's because I'm the new Beyblade champ."  
  
"Uh, Tyson, I think that title has gone to your head."  
  
"No, he's right," said Kai. "Someone wants revenge on him...or maybe on all of us."  
  
"Then that would mean Taylor is just a pawn, to lure us into a trap," said Rei.  
  
"Then how're we supposed to rescue her?" said Max.  
  
"Ah ha!" cried Kenny. "I've got it!"  
  
"Did you figure it out?"  
  
"It's a code! They've switched the letters with their corresponding numbers and vice versa."  
  
After a minute's figuring, the boys ended up with this: 4835 24th Ave S.  
  
"It's an address," said Rei.  
  
"C'mon, we've only got two hours left."  
  
Kai walked swiftly out of the room, closely followed by the others.  
  
Taylor woke up groggily. She looked around. She was in a plain gray room with one metal door to her right.  
  
'Wait a minute...'  
  
Taylor started. She had been kidnapped!  
  
"Hey you let me out of here!" she said.  
  
She ran over to the door and pulled the doorknob.  
  
"Let me out!"  
  
She pounded on the door.  
  
"Do you hear me?! When I get out of this room, you are so totally dead!"  
  
"Oh I'm so scared," said a voice.  
  
Taylor spun around.  
  
"Where are you? Who are you? What do you want with me?"  
  
"Just call me Dart, and I'm a master assassin. You happen to be connected to my present cases. I'm just using you to get to them. Now shut up and listen. Most likely my cases are on their way to rescue you right now. I'm going to let them find you and get lost in my maze castle. Then, while they're trying to find their way out, I'm going to get rid of them, one by one. Isn't it wonderful! Isn't it grand! I'm so clever!"  
  
"You're trying to kill the Bladebreakers? And, no, it's not wonderful or grand or clever," said Taylor. "Actually it's quite unoriginal. Can't you bad guys come up with anything different these days?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
A white vapor started leaking into the room. It smelled like burning rubber.  
  
"Now, this vapor will slowly paralyze you, so you won't be able to tell your rescuers my plan. Not only will it knock you out, it will start irritating your lungs almost as soon as you take a breath."  
  
Taylor coughed, her eyes watered.  
  
"Soon, it'll seem like you're breathing in fire, now, that's wonderful. And if your friends don't rescue you in time, you could die."  
  
The voice started laughing.  
  
"Oh please!" said Taylor, in between coughs. "Another unoriginal idea. The evil laugh."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Dart turned away from the screen and looked at another one.  
  
'Perfect timing,' she thought.  
  
On screen, the Bladebreakers stood at the front gate of her castle.  
  
Dart smiled evilly. Soon, the Bladebreakers would pay for what they did.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Dart was walking down a hallway of a large monastery that had always been her home. Although she had lived there all 16 of her years, almost no one knew about her. Only her father and a few trusted advisors.  
  
Suddenly she heard an alarm go off and red lights flashed above her head. She ran into a room, where her father stood watching computer screens with a bunch of scientists.  
  
"It's the authorities," one of the scientists reported.  
  
The police ran up to the door and knocked.  
  
"Open up, we have a search warrant!"  
  
Dart's father began yelling out orders.  
  
"Shut down all computer systems! Delete all files! Initiate self destruct system!"  
  
"But sir."  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Dart's father turned to her and pointed to a door marked, 'Emergencies Only.' She ran to the door, flung it open and ran down the long steps. Up above her, she could hear the crackle of electricity and a few small explosions. She ran down the tunnel until the sounds grew faint and the walls of the tunnels turned earthy. Dart climbed up a ladder and pushed at a trap door. Roots and bits of dirt rained down on her. She climbed out of the hole and turned back to look at the place that was once her home. The police were dragging her father into a police car.  
  
"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON THOSE BLADEBREAKERS! MARK MY WORDS!"  
  
They threw him roughly into a patrol car and drove away.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Well that's a classic."  
  
Everyone stared up at the imposing castle. It was tall and spindly, looking like it could fall apart any second.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right address?" asked Kenny, nervously.  
  
"4835 24th Ave S," Tyson confirmed.  
  
The gate slowly swung open.  
  
"Whoever lives here isn't very original."  
  
Everyone walked warily into the large yard. They slowly made their way to the front door. Kai reached out for the doorknob but before he could open it, the door swung creakily open by itself. Inside, the house looked like a classic Gothic house. Tall candelabras holding melting candles. Dark, depressing, and/or gory pictures hanging on dusty black walls. Black curtains draped anywhere and everywhere.  
  
"So not original," whispered Max.  
  
"Hey, look!"  
  
Tyson pointed at a shiny titanium door.  
  
"Kinda out of place in here," said Rei, walking to it and opening it.  
  
White gas billowed out, smelling like burning rubber.  
  
"PU!"  
  
Just visible through the haze was a limp body, lying on the floor.  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
The boys tried valiantly to rouse the sleeping girl, but she refused to wake up.  
  
"We have to get out of here," said Kenny. "This gas is toxic!"  
  
Kai pulled Taylor onto his back.  
  
"Let's go," he said.  
  
The Bladebreakers ran out of the room, coughing profusely. They waited to catch their breath.  
  
"C'mon, let's get out of here," said Tyson, pulling at the door. It didn't budge.  
  
Max twisted the doorknob and pushed. The door still didn't move.  
  
"Strange," he said. "That usually works."  
  
"Oh no," said Kenny. "It's locked, isn't it."  
  
"There's gotta be another way out," said Kai, turning around and walking off into a dark corridor.  
  
Kenny shivered.  
  
"I'm not gonna like this."  
  
The Bladebreakers wandered through the spooky house uneventfully.  
  
Kenny looked up nervously at the grimacing gargoyles above him, unaware that he was falling behind.  
  
"I feel like I'm in some scary movie and any second I'm gonna turn a corner and-ah!  
  
The ground beneath Kenny split open revealing a pit full of poisonous snakes.  
  
"Chief!"  
  
Tyson pulled Kenny up out of the hole.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Your laptop ok?" said a soft voice.  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
"Are you ok?" Max asked in a worried voice.  
  
She smiled, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Give me a day or two and I'll be fine, but for now, Kai will just have to carry me."  
  
"How did you know it was Kai?"  
  
"Hey, I'm a girl, I know these things. Besides, who else wears sleeveless shirts?"  
  
Taylor's voice hardened.  
  
"But someone who calls themselves Dart is trying to kill you. This place is loaded with booby traps and it's probably much more high-tech than it looks," she said. "So you guys have to be on your guard. And don't split up, Dart wants to finish you guys one by one."  
  
"Do you know if there's another way out?"  
  
"No, that's all Dart told me before she started pouring in that knock-out gas."  
  
"Well, we better keep searching, if we're ever gonna make it outta here."  
  
Somewhere underground, Dart cursed.  
  
"Looks like I underestimated the physical stamina of that snotty little brat. She's recovering faster than I thought. But that's alright, it won't do them any good anyway."  
  
Dart turned back to the wall of computer screens.  
  
The Bladebreakers were making their way to her next little surprise.  
  
Oho ho ho! I'm feeling evil right now! That's good for me and bad for you! Oho ho ho! Don't forget 2 review peoples! C'mon, be nice.please! Neway, the next chapter will be coming soon, hopefully tommorow, or the day after. How can you not like a person as dedicated as me? WEEEEE! Ok, yeah, I'm ok.  
  
SEEYA! ~LadyofAnime 


	4. Kenny and Rei Diesorta

Yayfuls! I'm updating again! I'm so addicted! I just have to get my story out there in the world, ya know? Yeah so thanks Kelly for reviewing and being so faithful 2 my story. I luv you all! Ok, so here's the next chapter. PS Definite Marei in this one because I SO believe in it.  
  
Chapter Three: Kenny and Rei Die (sorta)  
  
The boys looked around them warily. The tension was so thick, you could slice a chunk of it off and spread it on some toast. The corridor suddenly split into two sets of stairs, one leading up and left and the other going down and right.  
  
"Which way should we go?  
  
"I say we take the one going down."  
  
Taylor had her eyes open now, and her chin resting on Kai's shoulder. The Bladebreakers went right. Max stepped down onto a step. It shifted under his weight. Suddenly the stairs became a giant slide.  
  
"Another unoriginal idea!" Taylor yelled as she slid uncontrollably down the slide.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Up ahead, a wall of 4-foot long spikes blocked the staircase. The boys grabbed the stair rail. Taylor's heart jumped. Frantically, she tried to move her arms. Nothing. They still wouldn't respond. She shut her eyes tightly.  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
Taylor's arm was nearly jerked out of its socket. She opened her eyes. Max was hanging on to her arm; her feet were only a foot away from the cruel- looking spikes.  
  
Taylor tilted her head back.  
  
"Thanks Maxie."  
  
"You're welcome," he said, pulling Taylor back up the staircase towards him.  
  
Taylor looked up and noticed how blue Max's eyes were. She had never noticed that before.  
  
Max pulled Taylor up the slide. She smiled sweetly at him and he blushed.  
  
"Um, are you going to pull me up? Or are we going to hang here all day?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Up above them, Kai pressed the switch step. The slide turned back into a set of stairs and the wall of spikes disappeared into the ground. Max pulled Taylor onto his back.  
  
"That was a close one," said Tyson.  
  
The Bladebreakers continued carefully down the stairs. The steps were constantly creaking ominously. They entered a hallway lined with pillars. The candlelight flickered, throwing distorted shadows on the walls. A few of the doors were open, revealing spooky, dusty, old rooms. A bedroom, a library, a bathroom. Kai opened a door. It was another hallway, twisting and turning into darkness. Kenny whimpered. Something touched his shoulder.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Shhh! Hey, it's just me."  
  
Taylor had her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You look frightened," she said.  
  
"Yeah, but who wouldn't be in a place like this," he answered.  
  
Many more passages branched off in different directions. They turned into one lined with suits of armor, each one holding a very real looking axe.  
  
"Wait guys," said Taylor. "Suits of armor. Holding axes. A trip wire."  
  
"It's another trap," said Rei.  
  
"And a very unoriginal one at that."  
  
The Bladebreakers stepped over the trip wire, nervously looking at the glimmering axe-blades. Suddenly, a beeping sound rung around them.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Taylor looked down.  
  
"Motion detector. Run!"  
  
Behind them, the axes fell with a thump.  
  
"Go, run, go!"  
  
The Bladebreakers ran as the axes fell to the ground only a few inches behind Kenny's (the slowest) feet. The last axe fell to the ground.  
  
"Another close one."  
  
"Whew," said Kenny, obviously relieved.  
  
A voice vibrated around them.  
  
"The next one will take one of you out. "  
  
"Where is she?" said Kai, looking around for the source of the voice.  
  
"Don't try looking for me. I am anywhere and everywhere, I hear every word you say, I even know your heart rate and body temperature, mwahahahaha!"  
  
"That is truly disturbing," said Taylor.  
  
"Shut up, you. Look, just know that I'm watching every move you make. None of you will make it out of this house alive."  
  
The voice laughed.  
  
"I'm so evil," it said.  
  
"No, you are so...disturbing," said Taylor.  
  
"Shut. Up."  
  
The voice didn't speak again. The silence lasted for at least a minute, before Tyson said,  
  
"I hope she has food, I don't want to die on an empty stomach."  
  
"Tyson, you won't just die on an empty stomach, you'll die on an empty brain too."  
  
"Ooh, harsh."  
  
"We have to be extra careful now," said Rei.  
  
"If I'm any more careful, I'm gonna explode!" said Max.  
  
"C'mon guys, let's just make it out of here alive."  
  
The boys continued walking down the hallway. The lights flickered on as they approached and dimmed as they passed so that they could only see a little ways behind and ahead. There was a rumbling sound behind them.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"That doesn't sound too good."  
  
Just visible in the darkness, a giant boulder came rolling towards them, fast.  
  
"AHH! RUN!"  
  
Everyone turned around and ran for their lives. But with Taylor on his back, Kai fell behind quickly. An idea suddenly sparked in Taylor's mind.  
  
"Kai, turn into one of those side corridors!"  
  
Kai quickly complied, followed by Rei, Tyson and Max. Everyone peeked around the corner.  
  
"Did Chief make it?"  
  
"AHHH! HELP!"  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Chief!"  
  
Kenny ran frantically. Up ahead of him, the hallway ended in a dead end. He stopped abruptly and spun around to face the rumbling menace. His life flashed before his eyes. Getting his first computer at age 5, meeting Tyson in the sandbox at age 6, blading for the first time, the Russian Tournament. And to his surprise, he thought of Taylor. She was the only one who didn't fall asleep when he gave one of his technical and/or scientific lectures, even if she did get lost most of the time. Sometimes, when she didn't get lost, Taylor was quite a help. She was actually very bright, despite her daydreamy appearance. He suddenly had and idea. He just hoped he was small enough.  
  
"KENNY!"  
  
The boulder rushed past. The wall in front of it opened up, let it through, and closed up immediately after. Kenny had flung himself into the corner where the wall met the floor.  
  
"Kenny, are you ok?"  
  
"Ouch, ooh, a few minor abrasions, but I'll be fine."  
  
"Wow Chief, that was amazing!"  
  
"Totally awesome."  
  
"Sometimes being small has its advantages," said Chief.  
  
"That's four booby traps," said Taylor. "She's gotta run out of them soon."  
  
"I have a lot more where that came from," said Dart.  
  
They turned into another corridor that led to another set of stairs heading down. The architecture changed half way down the steps. The walls became stone blocks of granite, torches lit the stairway.  
  
"This must be the dungeons," said Rei.  
  
"No doubt there's gonna be a skeleton or two in one of the cells," said Taylor.  
  
Sure enough, a skeleton sat grinning at them from behind the bars of a dungeon cell. Something shining in the skeleton's hand caught Rei's eye. He went to investigate. The door clanged shut behind him. The sound made the others jump.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Rei wiggled the bars on the door.  
  
"It won't open," he cried.  
  
"How did it close in the first place?"  
  
Kenny studied the lock.  
  
"This is a very old fashioned lock," he said. "Hey, Taylor, do you have a hairpin or a barrette?"  
  
"Is it just me, or is there suddenly water in here?"  
  
Everyone looked down. The once pretty much dry ground was wet and rapidly getting wetter. A voice laughed.  
  
"It's Dart!"  
  
"Your turn, Rei. I hope Driger doesn't dislike water."  
  
The water began rising faster, now over the tops of their shoes. Tyson shook the bars frantically.  
  
"Taylor, the hairpin?!"  
  
"I don't have one! I put my hair up with a hairtie!"  
  
"We have to get Rei outta there!" said Max.  
  
The water was now at their knees.  
  
"Kenny, how much time do we have?"  
  
"At this rate, I'd say about six minutes!"  
  
The water began flooding in. They could feel it coming between the cracks under their feet.  
  
"Make that three minutes."  
  
The water rose over their waists.  
  
"We all have to get out of here!"  
  
"Not without Rei we don't!"  
  
"Um, guys," said Taylor. "Just to let you know, I don't think I'll be able to swim in this condition."  
  
"Right," said Max, wading to the stairs. He set her down on a step that was out of the water, but still low enough to see the others. He waded back to the boys, the water high enough so that he almost had to swim his way back. Kenny waded over to the stairs, holding his laptop over his head. He pushed it into Taylor's arms and went back to the cell that was holding Rei.  
  
"Hurry guys!"  
  
"I don't know what to do!"  
  
The water pushed the Bladebreakers off the floor. They were floating. Soon, the water would up to the ceiling and Rei would have no air.  
  
The water pushed the boys around like bath toys. Rei suddenly realized something. He dove down to the skeleton and grabbed the shiny thing in its hand. He came back up with a ring of silver keys.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" said Tyson.  
  
"You know that skeleton down there?" said Rei, choosing a key and trying it on the lock.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It had the keys, that's what I saw to lure me in here in the first place."  
  
"You'd better hurry up, or you're dead meat!"  
  
The boys' heads were almost touching the ceiling and Rei had to dive down to get to the lock.  
  
"Guys get out of here," he said.  
  
"No way!" said Max. "We can't just leave you down here!"  
  
"Just go! It's better only one of us than all of us."  
  
"But-"  
  
Rei dove down to try another key.  
  
"Guys, c'mon!" said Taylor. She had to lay down on the steps in order to see them.  
  
Rei bobbed up to the surface, spluttering.  
  
"Why are you still here? Go!"  
  
The water pushed the tops of the boys' heads at the ceiling.  
  
"Guys c'mon!" cried Taylor.  
  
Everyone took a deep breath as the water closed over them. Rei tried another key; he had tried over half of them but there were still at least ten left.  
  
Taylor dunked her head under water. Although her glasses didn't work too well underwater, she could still make out the shapes of the Bladebreakers. Those stubborn boys were still holding their breath under water. She could only watch as Rei frantically tried key after key. Kenny swam to the stairs and burst out of the water, gasping for breath. Soon after, Max bobbed up coughing and spluttering. Tyson pulled himself onto the stairs. Kai swam to the stairs and sat, trying to catch his breath. Taylor dunked her head underwater again. Rei was still trying out those keys.  
  
There were only three keys left. Rei's lungs were dying for breath. Stars were bursting in front of his eyes. If he didn't pick the right one next, he'd be history. He jammed another key into the lock and twisted. The door swung slowly open and Rei swam forward. He knew he wasn't going to make it; he was going to die down here. He thought of the White Tigers and the Bladebreakers, they'd be crushed, along with Taylor. Although he had only known her for a week, he had grown fond of her, in that 'neighbor's cat' kinda way. He suddenly remembered a promise he'd made.to a special someone.  
  
'We'll always be friends, right Rei?'  
  
'Of course Mariah, I'll always be there for you.'  
  
'Thanks Rei.'  
  
I'm sorry Mariah, you'll have to survive without me.  
  
Taylor scooted up another step as the water continued to rise. She couldn't see Rei anymore.  
  
"I can't see him anymore," she said.  
  
They waited anxiously for any sign of him. Suddenly, the voice laughed.  
  
"Yes, finally one of you died! I did it! Oh yeah, go me!"  
  
Kai growled.  
  
"Don't be so sure!" yelled Taylor.  
  
A stream of bubbles floated up to the top of the water. Rei floated slowly up to the top.  
  
"Rei!" The boys jumped in the water and dragged him onto the stairs.  
  
"Oh no, please say he's alive," said Kenny.  
  
Rei coughed up water and opened his eyes.  
  
"Thank goodness!"  
  
"He's alive!"  
  
"Whew!" said Taylor. "I was afraid I'd have to perform CPR. Mariah wouldn't have liked that."  
  
"Taylor!"  
  
"What!? I'm glad he's alive, too. Wah!"  
  
She squealed as Tyson pushed her into the water. She sat up spluttering.  
  
"Tyson, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"  
  
Dart watched on the computer screen as Taylor beat Tyson up as best she could. She swore. 'So that's where she those d*** keys got to,' she thought.  
  
On the screen, Kai picked up Taylor and started walking up the stairs. They were headed for the ballroom. 'Perfect.'  
  
Yep, so that's it. Hyperhyperhyperhyper! Wahoo! I don't need sugar to be hyper! WEEEEE! Yeah, so stick with me you guys, I'm almost done, and yeah I know that chapter.what am I on?.well, this story's kinda short, but I love it anyway. Go ahead and clickie that little button down at the bottom, you know, the one that says 'Go' on it. Until tommorow!  
  
SEEYA!  
  
~LadyofAnime 


	5. Max, Tyson and Kai Diesorta

Ok, so I lied. I haven't updated for a while, but lately I've been insanely obsessed with Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. So here's the next chapter, I really had some fun writing this one. Be warned, it's slightly mushy. Here we go!  
  
Chapter Four: Max, Tyson and Kai Die (sorta)  
  
Taylor and the Bladebreakers climbed back up the stairs and turned into a different corridor. They came to a set of double doors and pushed them open. They entered a huge, dimly lit room with a giant, stained, glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Max walked into the middle of the room, right under the giant chandelier. He looked up.  
  
"It HUGE!"  
  
"And old," said Taylor.  
  
"It's approximately 15 feet long and 10 feet wide," reported Kenny.  
  
"It was probably a pretty sight back in its day," said Rei.  
  
"Down please, Kai."  
  
Kai set Taylor down close to the door. He sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh dear, tired, uh oh."  
  
Taylor yawned.  
  
"Aw, Tay," said Tyson, checking his watch. "It's only...6:00."  
  
"Hey, you weren't the one who Dart tried to gas, remember?"  
  
There was a slight cracking sound.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
There was another cracking sound, louder this time. Everyone looked up. The ceiling near the chandelier cracked some more.  
  
"MAX, LOOK OUT!"  
  
There was a giant crunch and the chandelier began its slow decent down to the hard marble floor. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Max could feel the adrenaline pumping into his veins. He lifted his feet and started running for all he was worth. The chandelier got closer and closer. He wasn't going to make it. No, he had to make it, for his mother's, the Bladebreakers and.Taylor's sake. The chandelier was almost on top of him. For a moment, time froze. 'Taylor and I are a lot alike,' thought Max. 'She's got this childish charm around her, so innocent and naïve, and yet at the same time, we can be tough if we want. I like her eyes. They're so warm and soft and comforting. I've gotta live. I'm gonna make it.' Time started up again and the chandelier came down like a storm of spikes. At the last second, he jumped out of the way of the chandelier as it hit the marble floor and exploded into tiny shards of glass, flying every which way.  
  
"MAX!"  
  
The whole floor was covered in pieces of shattered glass.  
  
The Bladebreakers ran towards the prone form of their blonde friend.  
  
"GUYS ARE YOU FORGETING SOMETHING?!!!!!!?"  
  
Kai ran back to pick Taylor up.  
  
Max was still lying motionless on the floor.  
  
"Uhhhh..."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Max are you ok?"  
  
Taylor brushed the pieces of glass off Max. He moaned again. She began patting Max's cheek.  
  
"C'mon, Maxie, wake up."  
  
Max's intensely blue eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Max, you're bleeding," said Taylor.  
  
"Ohhh..."  
  
Max slowly sat up and touched his shoulder, where a shard of glass was stuck in his arm. Taylor sucked in her breath.  
  
"Oh Maxie."  
  
He reached to pull out the shard of glass, but Taylor grabbed his hand.  
  
"Ah ah ah," she said. "I've got the Magic Fingers."  
  
Taylor pulled the shard of glass out slowly. Max didn't even make a sound. She squealed and threw the bloody piece of glass against the wall, shattering it.  
  
"Ew, ew, blood, yucky, yucky, ew."  
  
Taylor stuck out her tongue and shook her hands.  
  
"Are you ok Max?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you," he said. "That didn't even hurt."  
  
Kenny looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"It was another booby trap," he reported.  
  
"Figures," said Taylor, looking up.  
  
There was a perfectly cut hole where the chandelier was connected to the ceiling.  
  
"It was probably being held there by an Electro-magnetic current," said Kenny. "Dart was just waiting for someone to walk under it to turn off the power and drop the chandelier on them."  
  
Taylor sounded like a rhino, getting ready to charge.  
  
"GRRRR! *short breaths* When I get my hands on Dart..."  
  
She made a series of violent gestures.  
  
"Deep breath...I'm OK!"  
  
"Let's get out of here," said Kai, picking Taylor up.  
  
"Ooh, careful, ooh."  
  
Carefully, everyone picked their way through the broken glass to the other side of the ballroom. Taylor looked worriedly at Max, who was pressing on his deep cut on his arm to slow the bleeding.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Max?"  
  
"Yes, Taylor, I'm fine," Max replied. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"I'll try, but I can't make any guarantees."  
  
The Bladebreakers and Taylor wandered through the dark hallway.  
  
Taylor whimpered.  
  
"Creepiness."  
  
They suddenly entered a room similar to the ballroom. This time, it was much better lit and there was a long table set in the middle. The table was piled high with food, upon food, upon food. Naturally, Tyson immediately started drooling.  
  
"Food! Great! I'm starved!"  
  
He immediately rushed to the table.  
  
"Hold your horses, Tyson!"  
  
Tyson: *falls anime style*  
  
"What? Can't you see I'm starving? I'm wasting away, here!"  
  
"Idiot! We're in a booby-trapped house. What if that food is poisoned or something?!"  
  
"Aw, but I'm hungry!"  
  
"Taylor's right," said Kenny. "We shouldn't touch anything on that table."  
  
"But I'm so hungry!"  
  
"Get used to it, Tyson."  
  
"Ooh, fondue!"  
  
Before anyone could stop him, Tyson had dumped a bunch of strawberries into the fondue, fished them out with a fork and stuffed them into his mouth.  
  
"Yum, good fondue."  
  
"Nothing's happening," said Max, almost incredulously.  
  
"I guess the food wasn't poisoned after all," said Rei.  
  
As Tyson reached for a chicken wing, his hand bumped a candlestick. But instead of knocking it over, it kinda leaned over with a metallic grinding sound. The table was pulled away on a hidden track. There was a sproing- like sound as the table was flung like a catapult, flinging, not only food, but razor sharp forks and knives as well.  
  
"TYSON!"  
  
For Tyson, everything went into slow motion. Like the Matrix. Tyson saw the gleaming points shooting towards him.  
  
Everyone ducked as the deadly sharp missiles thunked into the wooden walls behind them.  
  
"YEOUCH! THAT SMARTS!"  
  
Tyson was hopping around holding his.um.buttocks. The chair he was sitting in had been tipped backwards and they could see a few pointy projectiles poking through the seat.  
  
"Tyson, you're alive!"  
  
"Ow, my bottom." Tyson tried to look backwards to see the damage done to his rump. There were a few holes in his pants but nothing much more than that.  
  
"Tyson, you're such an idiot," said Taylor exasperatedly.  
  
"He might be an idiot," said Kai. "But he's also got fast reflexes." He nodded to the chair.  
  
The gang continued down the dark, depressing hallways, trying to ignore the creaks and moans of the old house. They turned into a seemingly empty, bare hallway.  
  
"Hey Kai."  
  
Kai looked sideways at the girl he was carrying on his back.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Taylor looked back at the other Bladebreakers. Tyson was walking.funny, Max had a few cuts here and there, plus that bad one on his arm, Kenny had a bruise forming on his forehead, and everyone was still damp from their little dungeon swim.  
  
"I mean afraid that you'll be next."  
  
".Yes."  
  
"But then again, everyone else made it through ok, more or less. Maybe you'll be just as lucky."  
  
Taylor smiled confidently. Kai tried to hide the fact that he was blushing, and he was glad that the corridor didn't have too many lights.  
  
'What is this? What's so special about Taylor that she's making me feel this way? I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. Could it be.love?'  
  
"Hey guys," said Max, "Does anyone else notice the hallway getting smaller?"  
  
They stopped for a moment and watched the walls move in tiny inch by inch.  
  
"It's another trap!"  
  
They began racing for the end of the corridor, while the laughter of Dart rang around them.  
  
"There's no end to this stupid hallway!"  
  
The walls were getting dangerously close, so close that the Bladebreakers had to run in a single file line, close enough for Taylor to keep scraping her knees on the walls. Finally tired of wincing from scraping her knees raw Taylor just said,  
  
"Ugh, Kai, just let me down, my knees are getting peeled raw."  
  
Kai quickly turned around, kneeled down and let go of Taylor. She stood up carefully, and maybe if it wasn't for the walls being so close, she would have fallen down.  
  
"Taylor, I want you to be in front of me."  
  
Taylor stared Kai straight in the eyes, with her penetrating brown eyes. She turned to the other Bladebreakers.  
  
"Go you guys, go!"  
  
They quickly ran down the hallway as the walls squeezed them together.  
  
"Uh, there's the end of the corridor," said Kenny, grunting with effort. They were all squeezing sideways through the hallway.  
  
"Hurry guys, it's getting kinda tight back here!"  
  
Kenny slipped out from between the crushing walls and into the empty hallway. He turned around and pulled Tyson out, followed by Max and Rei. Taylor felt the walls getting uncomfortably closer. She could barely squeeze herself through. Max reached in with his good arm and grabbed her hand and pulled. She was almost out.  
  
"How you doin', Kai?"  
  
"Not too good," he said, vainly trying to push back at the walls.  
  
"C'mon, stay with me Sweet Thang. We're gonna get out of this alive."  
  
Taylor slithered out and immediately turned around and grabbed Kai's hand. She pulled while the other Bladebreakers vainly tried to pry the walls apart. Kai gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the building pressure on his ribs. He winced as he felt something crack.  
  
"Suck it in Kai!"  
  
Kai took in a deep breath, not only to make himself skinnier, but to relieve some pressure off his ribs. He was just thin enough to slip through before the walls smashed together with a dreadful thump. Kai and Taylor fell on the ground.  
  
"Kai, are you alright?"  
  
A knife jabbed into his ribs every time he breathed. He put on a poker face.  
  
"I'm okay," he said calmly.  
  
Taylor poked him, right on his broken rib. He winced and clutched at it.  
  
"That doesn't look like okay to me," she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Taylor gently brushed her fingers against Kai's ribcage. She was no expert in medical treatment, but there was definitely a bump that shouldn't be there and an uneven impression right over the rib in question.  
  
"I think it's broken," she said softly.  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kenny spoke up.  
  
"I don't think we'll get any medical treatment until we get out of this horror house."  
  
"Do you think you'll be ok until then?"  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I'll be fine," he said stubbornly. He knelt down for Taylor to get on.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" she said. "You can't carry me with a broken rib. Besides, I can take care of myself."  
  
Taylor stood up unsteadily, but fell backwards, right into Max's arms.  
  
"Sure Taylor," he said scooping her onto his back. "You can take care of yourself real well."  
  
Taylor humphed and whacked Max upside the head.  
  
So, whadya think!? I think this is pretty good. Except the fact that the next time I update, it'll be the end. Thanks 2 all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. So until next time!  
  
SEEYA!  
  
~LadyofAnime 


	6. Taylor Rises 2 the Occaision

Well, here's the last chapter, just to let you guys know, I really appreciate everyone who reviewed especially Buttery, b/c she reviewed the most and really stuck with my story. This last chapter is kinda mushy at the end, just to warn you. Oh and look at the preview at the end about my next ficcie!  
  
Chapter Five: Taylor Rises to the Occasion  
  
Dart grinned. They were almost on her. Soon she would get her father's revenge. She remembered her abbey home. For sixteen years, she remained hidden from everyone. But sometimes, she snuck in and watched the boys practice blading. It was then that she first got interested in blading. When her father found out, he scorned her, but she showed him. She was there when that idiot boy, Kai, almost destroyed the abbey. But it was she who finally tamed Black Dranzer for a short time, before she was given Feyrin, who suited her much better.  
  
Dart watched as the Bladebreakers and that girl, Taylor, made their way towards what she called their "Final Destination."  
  
The Bladebreakers trudged on, listening to Taylor's continuous whining.  
  
"I'm hungry," she said.  
  
"You should've grabbed some food while you had the chance," said Tyson.  
  
"I'm hot," she said.  
  
"You could've come taken a swim with me," said Rei, jokingly. "The water was great."  
  
"I'm tired," she said.  
  
"You're the one being carried," said Max.  
  
"I wanna go home."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" said Kai.  
  
"I'm hungry AND hot AND tired AND I wanna go home!" she said finally.  
  
"WE KNOW, TAYLOR, WE KNOW!"  
  
"And I see a light."  
  
Kenny sighed.  
  
"WE DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOU- wait a minute, did you say, a light?"  
  
"Yeah," said Taylor, pointing. "Over there."  
  
Up ahead, there was a big door framed with light. They quickened their pace and opened it. The Bladebreakers and Taylor blinked as they stepped into a bright, artificially lit room. Someone was waiting for them. She had long purple hair, gleaming black eyes and she was calmly filing her nails.  
  
Tyson: *drool*  
  
"Chelsea?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
Chelsea smirked.  
  
Tyson: *drool*  
  
"Well," she said in her soft, cruel voice. "That was fun, wasn't it."  
  
"It was YOU!" Taylor cried. "You're Dart!"  
  
Tyson: *drool*  
  
"Tyson, you baka! She's the bad guy!"  
  
Tyson: *snaps out of it*  
  
"You may call me that if you wish," she said. "But now, I'm afraid it's all going to end."  
  
"Why?!" asked Rei. "I mean, we don't even know you!"  
  
"Ah, you may not know me, but I know all about you. You stole my father's dream away from him. He could've had everything, if it weren't for you!"  
  
Chelsea's voice rose, seething with anger and hatred.  
  
"You destroyed everything! You and your pathetic bitbeasts!"  
  
She was practically screaming now, her voice echoing and reverberating off the pale, white tile walls.  
  
"When you won the Russian Tournament, my father lost everything!"  
  
"Who is your father?" said Max.  
  
Chelsea regained her composure. She calmly began filing her nails again. Her eyes flashed devilishly.  
  
"His name was Boris."  
  
*split screen gasp*  
  
"Boris?" said Kenny. "The same Boris that ran the orphanage in Russia?"  
  
Chelsea looked exasperated.  
  
"Do you know any other Boris'?" she said mockingly. "Because of you my father is in an insane asylum! They didn't even give him a trial!"  
  
"Boris is meant to be in the loony bin," said Taylor loudly. "What kind of a person gives innocent boys no reason to live except to win?"  
  
Her eyes flickered to Kai.  
  
Chelsea looked positively livid.  
  
"That one cut deep, little girl," she said softly. "Let it riiiiiiiip!"  
  
A beyblade flew from Chelsea's launcher and bounced around the room. It shattered Kenny's glasses, knocked into Tyson's back, smashed into Rei's gut, dug into Max's cut even further, and slammed into Kai's broken rib. Max dropped Taylor and grabbed his arm sucking on his tongue and trying to staunch the flow of blood. Kai sat back and gritted his teeth, riding out the pain. Rei doubled over and started coughing. Tyson was pulling himself back up from his fall and Kenny pulled his ruined glasses from his forehead. Chelsea's blade jumped up into its master's hand. Chelsea smirked. Taylor stood up slowly, her legs steady under her.  
  
"Oh now you in bi-ig trouble," she said coolly. "Nobody messes wit' my boys and gets away with it."  
  
Chelsea laughed coldly.  
  
"Ha! Oh, I'm so scared! Like you could beat me in a beybattle!"  
  
Taylor glowered at her.  
  
"Yeah, I could," she said.  
  
Chelsea laughed.  
  
"You don't even have your own blade."  
  
"Or do I?"  
  
Taylor reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue beyblade.  
  
"So that's what it was!" said Tyson. "You stayed behind to get a beyblade!"  
  
Taylor nodded.  
  
"You just got your beyblade today," said Chelsea. "How could you beat me?"  
  
Taylor shrugged as she locked her blade onto her launcher.  
  
"Beginner's luck?"  
  
"3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!"  
  
The two blades jumped at each other, furiously attacking each other and sending sparks flying.  
  
"Go Feyrin!"  
  
The black bit-beast rose out of the blade and loomed over Taylor, menacingly. The girl stared defiantly back at the giant snake.  
  
"They say your bit-beast reflects on who you are," said Taylor. "Yours fits you perfectly."  
  
"Ooh, she told you!" said Tyson.  
  
Something inside Chelsea finally snapped.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Feyrin dived at Tyson with its fangs extended, barely missing him by an inch or two.  
  
"Oh no you di'n't!" cried Taylor. "Drion! Attack!"  
  
The beyblade charged at Feyrin, knocking it back and almost flipped it over.  
  
"Looks like I've struck a nerve," said Chelsea. "Feyrin! Go!"  
  
The snake bit-beast leaped on the boys like they were mice, each time only missing by inches. They scattered as Chelsea's deranged laughter echoed around them. Feyrin finally trapped Max in a corner of the room.  
  
"DO IT FEYRIN, KILL HIM!"  
  
Max shut his eyes tightly waiting for the sudden impact of death.  
  
*split screen gasp*  
  
(A/N: If this were an anime show, this is where the commercial would be.)  
  
"MAX NO!"  
  
A bright silver light burst into the room, momentarily blinding everyone and sending a powerful shock wave tearing through the room. The high pitched shriek of a bird of prey echoed through the room, anger coursing in every note.  
  
A large silver owl with gold flecking its tail, wings and chest hovered gracefully above them. Oval marking around its vibrant green eyes looked like glasses, and suggested a sense of knowledge. The long shimmering tail arced in graceful curves around the owl.  
  
Everyone stared, awed, at the magnificent creature above them.  
  
"What is it?" said Tyson.  
  
"It's.a bit-beast!"  
  
"But how.how did Taylor.she.did you.???"  
  
A female voice resonated around them.  
  
"I am Drion, created by Taylor Rukino. It was her love for Max and the Bladebreakers that made me. This girl's undying love and loyalty brought me to life to defend you and I shall always prevail, if you believe in her and she believes in herself and me. Now."  
  
Drion turned her stunning eyes to the snake towering over Max.  
  
".it's time to kick some butt!"  
  
Drion let out an ear-splitting screech and dive-bombed Feyrin. It slithered fluidly out of the way. Drion flared her wings and stopped just before hitting the ground, sending up a cloud of dust. Feyrin spun around to strike Drion, but she gave her wings a tremendous flap and rose up.  
  
"Drion! Star Streak Attack!"  
  
Drion became a silver ribbon as she streaked towards the sinuous snake. Drion swerved and caught the serpent unawares on her wing. Feyrin slid off Drion's wing and writhed in pain.  
  
"OK Drion, attack!"  
  
Drion swooped down with her talons extended. Feyrin suddenly jumped up to meet Drion, bringing them both down. Feyrin pinned Drion's wings to her body and began squeezing her like a sponge.  
  
"Drion no!" Taylor gasped.  
  
Drion reached for Feyrin's rattlesnake tail, grabbing it in her beak. Feyrin hissed and loosed it's hold. That was all Drion needed. In an instant, Drion burst out of Feyrin's deadly embrace, flinging Feyrin to the floor  
  
"Ok Drion, let's finish this!"  
  
Drion steeled herself for the final attack. Feyrin hissed and bared its fangs.  
  
"Drion! Final Attack!"  
  
"Feyrin! FINISH HER OFF NOW!"  
  
The two bit-beasts let out a screech and charged at each other. There was a giant flash of light and explosion. The sheer force of it threw everyone back. When the light faded, both girls were laying on the ground, unconscience.  
  
Bladebreakers rushed to the still body of their fallen friend. She was very pale and there was a little trickle of blood from a cut on her lip.  
  
"Oh please say she's alive," said Max.  
  
"C'mon Taylor," said Kai looking at her ashen face.  
  
Kenny checked her pulse on her wrist.  
  
"She's alive, but very weak, she needs medical attention."  
  
"Don't we all?" said Tyson.  
  
"Hey guys, look at this!"  
  
Taylor and Chelsea's battle had ripped apart the walls of the room, revealing a hidden door. Rei pulled the door open and the cool night air rushed into the room.  
  
"It's the way out! We're free!"  
  
Taylor's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.  
  
"I did it."  
  
"Yeah Taylor, you did good."  
  
Tyson and Rei supported Taylor as she walked unsteadily out into the wide- open air.  
  
"Free! Free at last!"  
  
They walked carefully down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. A police car drove up next to them. They were a mess.  
  
"We've found the missing kids, repeat, we've found the missing kids."  
  
Soon, there were police cars swarmed around the front gate of the castle. Max's mother was worried sick. The paramedics came and tried to load Taylor up but she insisted that she had just over exerted herself. However, they had to take Kai and Max, to patch up their injuries. Two policemen came out of the horror house, dragging a handcuffed, hysterical Chelsea.  
  
"LET ME GO! MY FATHER'S REVENGE HAS NOT BEEN FULFILLED! LET GO OF ME!"  
  
Taylor stared after the police car as it drove away.  
  
"That girl need serious help."  
  
A few days later, everyone was gathered at Tyson's house. Kai and Max were allowed to leave the hospital, so long as Max didn't use his arm too much and Kai didn't try to do too much exercising. Taylor was mostly ok, though still kinda weak and was suspected to have developed asthma.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad that's over," said Kenny.  
  
"Other than the fact that our lives were in danger, I'd say that was kinda fun," said Taylor.  
  
"Are you kidding me?! I was scared half to death!"  
  
"Wasn't everybody?"  
  
Kai touched Taylor's arm. She turned towards him.  
  
'Okay, this is it.'  
  
"Taylor, can I talk to you outside?"  
  
Taylor raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Sure," she said, then to the others, "We'll be right back."  
  
She seemed to look Max strait in the eye before following Kai out onto the porch. She sat on the porch swing and pushed it gently back and forth.  
  
"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Kai closed his eyes. He was so nervous he could hardly breathe.  
  
'Just do it.'  
  
"Taylor, I like you. I mean, really like you."  
  
"Oh," said Taylor, sounding slightly flustered. "Well, I like you too Kai."  
  
Kai opened his eyes, looking hopeful.  
  
"But.it's just that.I don't like you-like you. I just like you. Is that ok?"  
  
It was as if he were a balloon being deflated. His heart sank like a stone.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kai. Gomennesai. You're a really sweet guy, once you get to know you, and I have to admit you're pretty cute."  
  
Taylor winked.  
  
"But I like someone else."  
  
"Max?"  
  
Taylor blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kai hung his head. He wished he could just disappear. He had been rejected.  
  
"Kai, look at me."  
  
Taylor lifted his face so he was staring straight into her warm brown eyes. They reminded him of melted chocolate.  
  
"I believe that there's someone out there for everyone, and your job is to find them. You'll find someone eventually, and it might be pretty soon if you stay just as you are."  
  
Taylor smiled and Kai felt that familiar fluttering feeling in his heart. She got up and put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"You comin' in?"  
  
"No, I'll stay out here a little longer."  
  
She shook a finger at him.  
  
"Now don't you go getting' yourself depressed and suicidal or nothin', sweet thang. I don't want nothin' bad to happen to ya, ok?"  
  
Taylor's heartfelt humor finally got to him. He smiled.  
  
"I won't."  
  
The weeks flew by, and it only seemed like yesterday that Taylor had arrived when she was waiting by the gate to board her plane back to America.  
  
"'Bye guys," she said, giving each of them a hug.  
  
"Come back and visit sometime," said Kenny. "Next time we'll try to have a normal vacation."  
  
Taylor smiled.  
  
"Hey Taylor," said Max. He took out a small white box.  
  
Taylor put a hand to her heart dramatically.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you're not gonna ask me to marry you are ya?"  
  
Max tried to look annoyed, but it's hard to be annoyed with someone you like.  
  
"No Taylor, you silly, it's just something I want you to have."  
  
He opened the box and pulled out a silver necklace with a letter "T" charm on it. He then pulled out a similar one from under his shirt. His had an "M" on it. Taylor slipped hers over her neck and gave Max a long, hard hug.  
  
"Thanks Maxie."  
  
She picked up her bag, and walked towards the gate.  
  
"Bye Taylor, have a nice trip!"  
  
"Bon voyage! Arrivaderci! (or however you spell it)"  
  
Taylor looked back at them and winked.  
  
"I'll be back," she said in her best Terminator voice. "And sooner than you know it!"  
  
Taylor sighed. She would really miss those guys. Especially her Freckleface.  
  
"Welcome to Seattle, Washington. The temperature is currently 52 degrees."  
  
Taylor was happily welcomed back by her parents, who were worried sick about her ever since they heard about her being kidnapped and all, although she was much too lost in thought to say anything back. In fact, she was so lost in thought, that she barely noticed when they got home and almost didn't hear her mother say something.  
  
"Taylor, honey, your father and I have thought about this for quite a while and we've decided it's time your father and his brother get back together. Which means.we're moving to Japan."  
  
Taylor stared absently off into space.  
  
"Taylor are you listening?"  
  
Taylor shook her head.  
  
"Sorry mom, say that again? I wasn't listening."  
  
Mrs. Rukino sighed.  
  
"We're moving to Japan."  
  
Taylor: *jawdrop*  
  
Taylor whooped and jumped up, pumping her fist in the air.  
  
"OH YES! THIS IS SO PERFECT! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PARENTS EVER!"  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Rukino looked slightly confused.  
  
"We are?"  
  
"OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO CALL THE BOYS AND TELL 'EM!"  
  
"The boys? Who exactly are these boys?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's just Tyson and his friends!"  
  
Taylor dug excitedly through her bags, looking for the Bladebreakers' phone #'s.  
  
"Oh my gosh, boys, you just wait! I'm coming back!"  
  
So, how'd you like it? I thought it was ok, but I could probably do better. There will be a sequel to this one, but I haven't exactly figured out the plot yet, so who knows when that one will be coming. But I've already got really good ideas on another fic. It's gonna be a really cute, fun, funny (hopefully) fic called "The MiniBlonde aka Candi."  
  
Summary: Guess what! Maxie's little cousin is coming around! What kind of crazy mischief awaits our boys and 3-year-old Candi? Rated G!  
  
I think it's gonna be really cute and fun to write. Thanks for all the support, guys. I had a lot of fun writing this story.  
  
SEEYA! -Lady of Anime 


End file.
